glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Strike Team Sendred
=Character History= "We've been trying to keep an underlying gray theme throughout the waves this year with the paint and PVC, to hopefully allow more cohesive building and parts swapping between all the figures. Toyfinity's recent wave also builds well with this new assortment, following that same gray connective accent."https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/08/sovereign-seclusion.html "In general, the paint is on the moderate to lighter side on most of the wave, with only a few figures getting some extra coats. That being said, there will be some all new paint applications that you might like. Inspirations for this new wave were drawn from the new Diaclone series, ASWS Solo and Spiral Zone. Did I mention that I loved Solo?"https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/08/sovereign-seclusion.html "The Diaclone Cosmo Marines and Mimban Mudtroopers really draw from the same color "Zone". One of these STS Commandos has been in my pocket since the day the first sample arrived. A tough green to capture, but really satisfying in hand."https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/09/sts-commando.html "The next few waves are actually linked to this new one, just in a slightly roundabout way. We'll be exploring different colors and themes, but a particular character will sort of emerge from the Glyan ranks as we close out the year. Something akin to the Cane and Ruger types."https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/08/sovereign-seclusion.html "We wanted to focus a little more on the Rift Killer for this round, especially to highlight some of the potential the figure actually possesses for building Axis Mutations. When I was working on the tooling patterns, special attention was paid to increasing the clearances on the hip areas so the big Axis halves would plug in successfully and not look too strange. I've personally been carrying around a version that has all 4 of the limbs replaced with contained Axis limbs, which gives the figure some fun range of motion and a real Creature Core/Nirasawa vibe."https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/09/wave-75-is-go.html "In many ways a successor to the TFV wave from earlier this year, the STS colors seem to capture that Real Type vibe right on the nose, via some direct channeling of the awesome Solo flick (Mimban mania!)."https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/09/thank-you.html =Gallery= Preview GlyosNav_sprites75.gif|8-bit Artwork (Marc Beaudette) 40437369_103957233863345_286901688055389426_n.jpg|Artwork Previewhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BnbVb09hEkd/ featuring the Double Hover build (Ralph Niese) 40304362_897026807352526_189871764372078306_n.jpg|Miniborg 39968873_460015834510460_4039568832880400360_n.jpg|Artwork Preview 39930966_1687347701390867_467657541340111849_n.jpg|Artwork Preview 40330082_462792620883156_6929100350869830673_n.jpg|Artwork Preview 39993663_1333272526807842_4108668242236448474_n.jpg|Artwork Preview 39971214_1149551295199608_7089230186180751666_n.jpg|Artwork Preview 39948740_1869364386481163_7608096388356573271_n.jpg|Artwork Preview Wave-75-RalphNiese.jpg|Sole Survivor =Story= Sovereign Seclusion "I imagine the Rift Killer materializing through a Dimension Gate located deep within a base of unknown technological (Delphi?) origin. The STS stumble upon this place while responding to a coded "distress" call emanating from one of their own recon units -just in time for the Rift Killer's arrival. Who set this trap for them? Will any of the STS survive the wrath of the Rift Killer?"https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/09/wave-75-is-go.html STS-Rollout-GROUP-THIS-2.png|Strike Team Sendred Variable Reflex Driver vehicles Strike-Team-Sendred-GROUP-THIS-2.png|Strike Team Sendred Rift-Killer-Fossilzor-Axis-Arm.png|Rift Killer Fossilzor Rift-Killer-Fossilzor-Crush.png|Fossilzor Crush Rift-Killer-Fossilzor-Attack.png|Fossilzor Attack =Hierarchy= Strike Team Sendred Command STS-Captain-Sendred-THIS.png|Glyarmor Captain Sendred Strike Team Sendred Members DSG-STS-Commando-THIS.png|Deep Space Glyan Strike Team Sendred Commando DSG-STS-Trooper-THIS.png|Deep Space Glyan Strike Team Sendred Trooper Glyan-STS-Hyper-Hunter-WEB_1024x1024.png|Hyper Hunter Glyan Miniborg-STS-Spy-THIS.png|Miniborg Strike Team Sendred Spy GF-Defender-STS-Heavy-Armor-THIS.png|Gendrone Force Defender Strike Team Sendred Heavy Armor Zereon-STS-Heavy-Armor-THIS.png|Gendrone Zereon Strike Team Sendred Heavy Armor Mechabon-STS-Heavy-Armor-THIS.png|Mechabon Strike Team Sendred Heavy Armor VRD-Hover-Scout-STS-THIS-2.png|Hover Scout =References= Category:Strike Team Sendred Category:Stah Whoz